


Ночной дозор

by Kollega



Category: The X-Files, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Screenplay/Script Format, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: Команда Секретных материалов встречается с Торчвудом. А значит, все пойдет на лад!





	1. Глава 1. Знакомства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Night Watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/850249) by [loveslashangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveslashangst/pseuds/loveslashangst). 



> Переведено на ФБ-17 для команды Нечастных Детективов)  
> Таймлайн до «Сквозных ранений» (последняя серия 2 сезона «Торчвуда»). Сценарный формат. ООС. Совершеннейший крэк и трэшанина в стиле юмористических серий «Секретных материалов» (взять хотя бы, к примеру, «Мелкий картофель»). Автор не очень любит Оуэна, поэтому трахаются все, кроме него.

Появляется изображение.  
  
**ЭКСТ.: ПРИГОРОДНАЯ УЛИЦА (ВАШИНГТОН, ОКРУГ КОЛУМБИЯ). НОЧЬ  
**_Машина без спецзнаков, в которой ФОКС МАЛДЕР и ДАНА СКАЛЛИ, осторожно выруливает на стоянку неподалеку от ворот внушительного особняка.  
_  
**ИНТ.: МАШИНА МАЛДЕРА (БЕЗ ДВИЖЕНИЯ). ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ  
**_Малдер припарковывает машину.  
_  
СКАЛЛИ  
Это пустая затея, Малдер.  
  
МАЛДЕР  
Представь, что это новая возможность.  
  
СКАЛЛИ  
Ни за что владелец миллионного…  
  
МАЛДЕР  
Мультимиллионного, думаю.  
  
СКАЛЛИ  
…особняка, как этот, не станет тратить время, вылавливая артефакты на E-bay.  
  
МАЛДЕР  
Что ж, тогда это будет очень короткий, очень приятный дружеский визит. И, чем черт не шутит – разработчики лучших технологий ФБР могли вдохновляться находками у Эдди и Этель со Среднего Запада.  
  
_Малдер выбирается из машины.  
_  
СКАЛЛИ  
Они не… и это Вашингтон, Малдер!  
  
_Она раздраженно фыркает и выбирается из машины следом за ним.  
_  
**ЭКСТ.: ПЕРИМЕТР ЗАБОРА. ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ  
**_Многострадальная, но верная как пес Скалли торопится на модных широких каблуках за Малдером. Тот неторопливо шагает, заглядывая через забор.  
Впереди на заборе знак: «НЕ ТРОГАТЬ! ОПАСНО!».  
Любопытствуя, Малдер поднимает камень. Бросает в забор, словно пытается пустить «блинчики».  
Раздается громкое ШИПЕНИЕ. Несколько ВСПЫШЕК. Треск. Клуб дыма.  
Камень уничтожен.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Вау.  
  
СКАЛЛИ  
Как-то слишком, чтобы забираться втихомолку. У Скиннера были соображения, как нам попасть внутрь?  
  
МАЛДЕР  
Не совсем.  
  
СКАЛЛИ  
Как всегда.  
  
МАЛДЕР  
Но Стрелки прислали мне полную план-схему.  
  
СКАЛЛИ  
Тогда зачем мы бродим вокруг да около, бросаясь камнями в городской особняк доктора Зло?  
  
МАЛДЕР  
Это что, отсылка к «Остину Пауэрсу»?  
  
СКАЛЛИ   
(теряя терпение) Малдер-р-р-р…  
  
_Ухмыляясь, Малдер достает распечатку.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Давай! Это должно быть где-то здесь.  
  
**ЭКСТ.: ДРУГАЯ ЧАСТЬ ЗАБОРА. ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ  
**_Оуэн Харпер, капитан Джек Харкнесс и Янто Джонс быстро и тихо крадутся вдоль забора, держа наготове оружие, нацеленное вниз.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Боже правый, Джек, если ты начнешь напевать музыку из «Миссия невыполнима»…  
  
ДЖЕК  
Слышал, Янто? Оуэн пытается испортить нам удовольствие.  
  
ЯНТО  
Да, сэр. Разве кто-то откажется от удовольствия порыскать в темноте по отлично вооруженной чужой стране вокруг смертоносной ограды?  
  
ДЖЕК  
Ну, если бы тут были только ты и я, было бы куда веселей.  
  
ОУЭН  
Э! Может, мне оставить вас вдвоем? И где девчонки?  
  
_Янто включает гарнитуру.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Тош, ты на месте?  
  
**КАДРОПЕРЕБИВКА ПО ОБСТОЯТЕЛЬСТВАМ  
**  
**ЭКСТ.: ЕЩЕ ОДНА ЧАСТЬ ЗАБОРА. ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ  
**_Тошико Сато останавливается, чтобы подключить гарнитуру. Гвен Купер с пушкой наголо прикрывает ее.  
_  
ТОШ  
Ага. Джек уверен, что это сработает?  
  
ДЖЕК   
(обращаясь к Янто) Абсолютно.  
  
ЯНТО  
Абсолютно.  
  
**ОБРАТНО К МЕСТУ ДЕЙСТВИЯ  
**  
ОУЭН  
С каких это пор наш подавальщик чая заделался таким умником?  
  
ДЖЕК  
С тех пор, как начал носить рубашки цвета «фуксия» и шелковые галстуки.  
  
_Оуэн окидывает Янто неодобрительным взглядом.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Они подходят мне по цветотипу.  
  
ОУЭН  
Ох ты ж блядь! Может, вернемся к нашему заданию?  
  
_Янто сует руку в карман куртки и достает небольшое устройство. Отдает Оуэну, который включает заряд и устанавливает у основания забора, стараясь к нему не прикасаться.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Так?  
  
ДЖЕК  
Отлично!  
  
Янто  
Тош?  
  
**КАДРОПЕРЕБИВКА  
**  
ТОШ  
Гвен?  
  
_Гвен, которая только что закончила устанавливать и заряжать такое же устройство, показывает большой палец.  
_  
ТОШ  
Готово.  
  
**ОБРАТНО К МЕСТУ ДЕЙСТВИЯ  
**  
_Оуэн аккуратно нажимает на кнопку.  
Оуэн, Джек и Янто делают ноги. Ныряют за невысокую изгородь и падают на землю.  
Устройство срабатывает с почти беззвучным хлопком и еле заметно дымится.  
_  
ОУЭН  
И это все?  
  
_Джек разражается хихиканьем.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Это?..  
(понимает, в чем дело)  
Ах ты гребаный ублюдок!  
  
ДЖЕК  
Это выражение лица!..  
(к Янто) Какое самое подходящее слово?  
  
ЯНТО  
«Бесценно»?  
  
ОУЭН  
Ебало завали!  
(бурчит под нос) Стая гиен!  
  
_Оуэн включает гарнитуру.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Тош? Надеюсь, милая, у вас там все получше, потому что у нас здесь долбаные оборотни в погонах.  
  
**КАДРОПЕРЕБИВКА  
**  
ТОШ  
Не уверена, что наше сработало.  
  
ОУЭН  
Никакого громкого «Бабах!»? Хлопок и дымок?  
  
ТОШ  
Ага.  
  
ОУЭН  
Тогда все отлично. Кажется, добрый старина Джек считает, что это смешно.  
  
**ОБРАТНО К МЕСТУ ДЕЙСТВИЯ  
**  
СКАЛЛИ  
Стоять! Федеральные агенты!  
  
_Очень медленно Оуэн поворачивается. Скалли и Малдер с пистолетами в руках держат его, Янто и Джека на мушке.  
_  
ОУЭН   
(тихо, в гарнитуру) Нужно связаться с тобой.  
  
СКАЛЛИ  
Заканчивайте звонок, сэр! И положите руки за голову!  
  
_Оуэн отключает гарнитуру. Он, Джек и Янто кладут оружие на землю, поднимают руки.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
Федеральные агенты? Это значит ФБР?  
  
МАЛДЕР  
Объясните, что вы здесь делаете.  
  
ДЖЕК  
Ну, это немного личное. С каких это пор федералы так интересуются частной собственностью?  
  
ОУЭН  
Предположу, с тех пор, как он стал дохуя богат.  
  
МАЛДЕР  
Мы здесь на…  
  
_Он замолкает. Наклоняет бумаги, которые держит в руке, чтобы на них падал свет. Выглядит слегка удивленным.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Вы…  
(читает) «Капитан Джек Харкнесс»?  
  
ЯНТО  
(Джеку)  
Твоя репутация бежит впереди тебя.  
  
ОУЭН  
Господи боже мой. Я знал это! Он действительно человек-загадка мирового уровня.  
  
ДЖЕК  
(Оуэну) О, веди себя прилично.  
(Скалли) Мы здесь, чтобы прояснить небольшой спорный вопрос.  
  
_Скалли, все еще держа парней на мушке, подбирает камень и бросает его в забор. Камень пролетает без малейших происшествий.  
_  
СКАЛЛИ  
Отличный вопрос вы прояснили.  
  
ДЖЕК  
Мы просто заберем то, за чем пришли, и уберемся с глаз долой.  
  
ОУЭН  
Как будто это не звучит подозрительно!  
  
ДЖЕК  
Дай мне разобраться с этим, Оуэн.  
  
ОУЭН  
Нет, Джек.  
(Малдеру) Слушай, мы профессионалы. Как ты и твоя леди-напарница. И, как ты и твоя напарница, мы умеем разгребать чужой бардак. У типа в этом особняке есть кое-что, чего иметь бы не стоило. Если оно у него останется, будут проблемы. Итак, тебе и твоей прелестной леди-напарнице…  
  
МАЛДЕР  
Ты «прелестная», Скалли.  
  
СКАЛЛИ  
И «леди». Я слышала.  
  
ОУЭН  
…не стоит волноваться. Так будет лучше. Не думаю, что вы сумеете управиться с той фигней, которую мы там найдем.  
  
_Оуэн замечает на лицах Джека и Янто одинаковое выражение «Какого хрена?».  
_  
ОУЭН  
Что? Это прямой подход! Некоторые считают это забавным.  
  
СКАЛЛИ  
Джентльмены, вынуждены просить вас пойти с нами.  
  
ДЖЕК  
Мы бы лучше остались здесь.  
  
СКАЛЛИ  
Сэр, я не спрашивала, чего для вас лучше.  
  
ДЖЕК  
Не надо заострять…  
  
СКАЛЛИ  
Сэр, мы не можем закрыть глаза на то, что вы вламываетесь…  
  
ДЖЕК  
Ну, фактически мы пока никуда не вломились.  
  
ЯНТО  
Не помогает, сэр.  
  
ДЖЕК  
Но раз уж нам нужно вломиться…  
  
_Два «глока» целятся в затылки Скалли и Малдера.  
_  
ГВЕН  
Приятно видеть, как ты отлично владеешь ситуацией, Джек.  
  
ДЖЕК  
Всего лишь делаю свое дело – чтобы убедиться, что моя команда на высоте.  
  
Джек, Янто и Оуэн подбирают оружие. Оуэн вытаскивает второй пистолет.  
Переглянувшись, Малдер и Скалли с неохотой опускают пистолеты и ставят их на предохранитель.  
  
ДЖЕК  
Почему так долго?  
  
ГВЕН  
Ну, говоря в целом, если ломиться с шашками наголо, можно и поранить кого-то.  
  
ОУЭН  
Наверное, это первая разумная вещь, которую я слышу за сегодня.  
  
ГВЕН  
О, может, заткнешься, Оуэн?  
  
ОУЭН  
Э! Задание требует анонимности, Гвен!  
  
ДЖЕК  
Тише, дети!  
(Малдеру) Так кто вы на самом деле? Обычно ФБР не рыщет по ночам под частными резиденциями.  
  
_Малдер медленно тянется за жетоном. Оуэн целится в него из двух стволов. Спокойно и без угроз Малдер раскрывает корочки и показывает удостоверение агента ФБР. Оуэн быстро проверяет его и возвращает обратно.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Федеральный агент Фокс Малдер. А это агент Дана Скалли.  
  
ДЖЕК  
Фокс Малдер, серьезно?  
  
МАЛДЕР  
А что?  
  
ГВЕН  
Ты его знаешь?  
  
ДЖЕК  
Ну, читал о нем… Вау. Это и правда круто.  
  
СКАЛЛИ  
Твоя репутация бежит впереди тебя.  
  
МАЛДЕР  
Очевидно.  
  
ТОШ  
Хм… Джек? Не хочу прерывать ваш разговор, но подавитель не проработает слишком долго.  
  
ДЖЕК  
Верно.  
(указывает пистолетом)  
Прошу прощения, но вы оба идете с нами.  
  
_Раздается звук ВЗВОДИМЫХ ВИНТОВОК. Замдиректора Уолтер Скиннер и дюжина спецназовцев окружают Джека и его команду.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Вот дерьмо.


	2. Глава 2. Похищения

_Раздается звук ВЗВОДИМЫХ ВИНТОВОК. Замдиректора Уолтер Скиннер и дюжина спецназовцев окружают Джека и его команду.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Вот дерьмо.

_Янто, Джек, Оуэн, Гвен и Тош с разной степенью нежелания поднимают оружие. Все кладут руки за голову, спиной к спецназовцам и Скиннеру.  
_  
СКАЛЛИ  
Откуда вы знали, что мы здесь?

СКИННЕР  
Неважно.  
(Джеку и команде) Вы все арестованы по подозрению в незаконной попытке проникновения, вандализме и сопротивлении аресту.

ОУЭН  
Кто сопротивляется?

СКИННЕР  
Медленно повернитесь – руки за головой! – и на колени!

_Команда Торчвуда подчиняется, снова-таки с разной степенью нежелания и (в случае Оуэна) возмущения.  
Разглядев лицо Джека, Скиннер таращит глаза.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
Капитан Харкнесс?

ДЖЕК  
Давно не виделись, Уолтер.

ОУЭН  
И почему я не удивлен?

ДЖЕК  
Замдиректора Скиннер. Власть тебе идет.

СКИННЕР  
(Малдеру и Скалли) Наденьте на них наручники.

_Малдер и Скалли берут наручники у командира спецназовцев и начинают заковывать команду Джека.  
Малдер подходит к Джеку с наручниками наготове.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
Его не надо.

_Малдер скрывает замешательство. Помогает Скалли подвести Гвен и Оуэна к машине Малдера. Спецназовцы во главе с командиром ведут Янто и Тош к военному грузовику.  
Скиннер оглядывает забор.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
Кажется, я говорил прекратить использовать инопланетные технологии, пока они не подвели тебя под монастырь.

ДЖЕК  
Никогда не стоял за предупреждения.

_Малдер медлит, держа наготове последнюю пару наручников. Скиннер забирает их у него.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
Спасибо, агент Малдер.

_Малдер топчется на месте, изнывая от любопытства.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
Я сказал, спасибо, агент Малдер. Теперь все.

_Малдер с виноватой полуулыбкой отступает.  
Скиннер надевает на Джека наручники. Джек не сопротивляется.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
(Скиннеру) Отлично выглядишь.

СКИННЕР  
А ты все еще выглядишь как проблема.

ДЖЕК  
Ты меня знаешь.

СКИННЕР  
Зачем ты здесь, Джек?

ДЖЕК  
Нельзя оставить это у него, Уолтер, и ты знаешь почему.

СКИННЕР  
Я тебя больше не прикрываю.

ДЖЕК  
Не надо меня прикрывать, просто дай мне убрать эту штуку. Я сделаю так, чтобы она больше не мозолила тебе глаза. Навсегда.

СКИННЕР  
Не выйдет, и ты – ты! – знаешь почему.

ДЖЕК  
В аресте нет нужды…

СКИННЕР  
Зачем ты здесь, Джек?

ДЖЕК  
Знаешь, предложение еще в силе.

СКИННЕР  
Мне твоя помощь не нужна.

ДЖЕК  
С такими ситуациями, как твоя, я работаю постоя…

СКИННЕР  
Я спросил, Джек, почему ты – здесь? Мне кажется, я очертил границы юрисдикции достаточно четко.

ДЖЕК  
Поверишь ли ты в «Я хотел тебя увидеть»?

СКИННЕР  
Хорош болтать!

ДЖЕК  
Это Очень Опасная Инопланетная Штуковина. Не стану утруждать тебя формальным названием, но давай остановимся на том, что на этой планете ее не изобретут еще хороших две, а то и три сотни лет. Если идиот, который живет в этом доме, выяснит, как привести ее в боевое положение, она уничтожит большую часть западного полушария. И это не чушь собачья, а правда.

СКИННЕР  
Окей. И откуда взялась эта Очень Опасная Инопланетная Штуковина?

ДЖЕК  
Вероятно, из моих краев. Есть еще несколько неучтенных криминальных элементов, потому моя команда и здесь. Мне нужно увидеть само устройство, чтобы определить его временную характеристику.

СКИННЕР  
Путешествий во времени не существует, Джек.

ДЖЕК  
Ну конечно, не существует.

_Скиннер окидывает Джека оценивающим взглядом. Джек невозмутимо ждет.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
Ты всегда был пронырливым засранцем.

_Джек одаряет его фирменной кривой ухмылкой.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
Часть моего обаяния.

_Скиннер бормочет под нос ругательство. Расстегивает наручники Джека.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
Прямо как в старые времена.

СКИННЕР  
Заткнись.

_Скиннер снимает наручники с запястий Джека и прячет в карман.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
Просто чтобы все прояснить: только ты и я. Твоя команда ждет в штаб-квартире. Мы не союзники. Мы не работаем вместе. И когда это закончится, ты вместе со своей командой исчезнете и больше не появитесь.

ДЖЕК  
Не могу обещать.

СКИННЕР  
А что можешь?

ДЖЕК  
Не трепаться о наших горизонтальных связях… в метафорическом смысле.

СКИННЕР  
Хватит и этого.

_Скиннер подходит к забору. Джек не идет за ним. Стоит, задумчиво потирая запястья.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
Что еще?

ДЖЕК  
Мои ребята.

_После короткой игры в гляделки Скиннер достает мобильный.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
Агент Малдер? Ага. Скажи командиру спецподразделения, что четверых членов команды капитана Харкнесса надо перевезти обратно в штаб-квартиру ФБР. Они больше не под арестом, однако с ними следует обращаться как с лицами, находящимися в оперативной разработке… Не знаю. Развлеките их, пока мы не вернемся. Это все.

_Скиннер захлопывает телефон. Джек ухмыляется.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
Чего?

ДЖЕК  
Приятно тебя видеть в естественной среде обитания.

СКИННЕР  
Пошли! Раньше начнем – раньше закончим.

ДЖЕК  
Если по-нормальному, то нет.

_Скиннер холодно, предупреждающе улыбается.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
Извини. Веди.

_Скиннер и Джек перелезают через забор. Скиннер обманчиво проворен. Как только они оказываются на земле с той стороны, штуковины коротит. Забор снова включается.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
Отличный расчет времени.

СКИННЕР  
Часть моего обаяния.

**ИНТ.: МАШИНА МАЛДЕРА (БЕЗ ДВИЖЕНИЯ/В ПУТИ). ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ  
** _Малдер, нагнувшись, ныряет обратно в машину. Закрывает дверь.  
_  
СКАЛЛИ  
Что теперь?

МАЛДЕР  
Домой, домой, парам-пам-пам!

_Он трогает машину с места.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Э! Агенты! Куда вы нас везете?

МАЛДЕР  
По-видимому, обратно в штаб-квартиру. Хотят, чтобы мы развлекали вас, как лиц в оперативной разработке.

ОУЭН  
Чертовски охуительно!.. Погоди… а быть «лицом в оперативной разработке» предусматривает наручники?

МАЛДЕР  
Не уверен, но, кажется, нет.

ОУЭН  
Хорошо. Тогда, как только мы прибудем, твоя милая леди-напарница может снять их с меня.

_Он откидывается, довольный, на сиденье. Сидящая рядом Гвен глядит на него, скрывая веселье.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Чего?

ГВЕН  
Я разве что-то сказала?

ОУЭН  
Чего? Ее напарник, уверен, тоже очень милый.

_Малдер и Скалли на передних сиденьях обмениваются быстрым взглядом.  
_  
ГВЕН  
Ты…

ОУЭН  
О, как будто ты на него не смотришь.

ГВЕН  
Я и не смотрела.

ОУЭН  
Так я и поверил.

ГВЕН  
У меня есть парень, Оуэн.

ОУЭН  
И опять назвала мое имя. Люди, что с вами такое?

МАЛДЕР  
Эй!

ГВЕН  
Что со мной? А с тобой что такое?

МАЛДЕР  
Эй. Эй. Эй! Остыньте, вы, там!

ОУЭН  
А ты не лезь.

МАЛДЕР  
Я просто пытаюсь…

ОУЭН  
Я «лицо» в, блин, «оперативной разработке», так? Это на полицейском языке «гость», ага? Это значит, меня, блядь, пригласили? И это означает…

ГВЕН  
Может, прекратишь болтать, пожалуйста, Оуэн?

ОУЭН  
Может, прекратишь называть мое имя? Гвен?

СКАЛЛИ  
Сэр?

ОУЭН  
Что?

СКАЛЛИ  
Пожалуйста, сэр, не могли бы вы отложить личные разговоры до момента, пока мы не оставим вас вдвоем?

_Злой взгляд Оуэна тает, сменяясь более доброжелательным выражением. Он снова откидывается на сиденье – спокойнее и гораздо уступчивей.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Ага, хорошо.

_Скалли и Гвен обмениваются через зеркало заднего вида веселыми взглядами.  
_  
 **ИНТ.: СПЕЦНАЗОВСКИЙ ГРУЗОВИК (В ПУТИ). ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ  
** _Очень нервная Тош и прямой, словно палку проглотил, Янто сидят на краю скамьи в задней части грузовика. Спецназовцы смотрят на них раздраженно и с легким подозрением, все еще держа винтовки наготове.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Лучше и быть не могло.

_Пепельно-бледная Тош кивает.  
_  
 **ЭКСТ.: ШТАБ-КВАРТИРА ФБР. ПОЗЖЕ  
** _Малдер расстегивает наручники на Тош. Она отвечает благодарной, хоть и нервной улыбкой. Подходит к только что освобожденным Оуэну, Гвен и Янто. Одни наручники Скалли кладет в карман, а остальные возвращает командиру спецназа.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Итак… эм-м-м. Что теперь?

МАЛДЕР  
(Скалли) Видишь, я знал, что он собирается меня об этом спросить.

СКАЛЛИ  
Леди? Джентльмены? Прошу сюда.

**ИНТ.: КАБИНЕТ ОТДЕЛА СЕКРЕТНЫХ МАТЕРИАЛОВ. ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ  
** _Скалли открывает дверь. Пытается скрыть раздражение.  
Их ждут Одинокие Стрелки (Мелвин Фрохики, Джон Фитцджеральд Байерс и Ричард Лэнгли).  
_  
БАЙЕРС  
Малдер! Ты ужасающе быстро вернулся – проблемы с план-схемой Лэнгли?

ЛЭНГЛИ  
Данные точные, Байерс! Прямо из-под задней двери охранной компании. И еще они не…

ФРОХИКИ  
(перебивает) Оставь это на потом, Лэнгли. Дай вставить слово чудной Скалли.

МАЛДЕР  
(Скалли) Сначала «прелестная», теперь «чудная».

ЛЭНГЛИ  
(Малдеру) Так ты достал?

МАЛДЕР  
Пока нет.

ФРОХИКИ  
Так и знал, что мы должны проводить операции за тебя. Что пошло не так?

МАЛДЕР  
Ничего.

ЛЭНГЛИ  
Тогда где оно?

МАЛДЕР  
У нас его нет.

ФРОХИКИ  
Не можем не подчеркнуть, насколько жизненно важно, чтобы вы нашли это устройство!

МАЛДЕР  
Слушай, у нас его нет, ясно?

БАЙЕРС  
Джентльмены, прошу, тише.  
(Малдеру) Что случилось? Нужны подробности.

СКАЛЛИ  
А я-то думала, силы правопорядка здесь мы.

МАЛДЕР  
Ага. Я и мои ненормальные друзья.

ФРОХИКИ  
Угу, насчет ненормальных друзей, а кто эти ребята?

МАЛДЕР  
Честно говоря, как-то упустил из виду.

ФРОХИКИ  
Тогда что они делают в твоем кабинете?

ОУЭН  
Мы «лица в оперативной разработке».

ГВЕН  
Оуэн!  
(Стрелкам) Гвен Купер, связи с полицией.

_Она указывает на следующих, по одному.  
_  
ГВЕН  
Оуэн Харпер, наш медэксперт. Янто Джонс…

ОУЭН  
Чай нам подает.

ЯНТО  
Полевой агент.

ОУЭН  
Младший.

ГВЕН  
Не будь занозой в заднице, Оуэн. А это…

БАЙЕРС  
Тошико Сато.

_Все смотрят на него. Потом на Тош.  
_  
ТОШ  
Мы… встречались?

ЛЭНГЛИ  
Е-мое, это Тош?

_Лэнгли ухмыляется во весь рот.  
_  
ФРОХИКИ  
Это совершенно несправедливо. Красота и ум в одном флаконе.

_Он протягивает руку.  
_  
ФРОХИКИ  
Мелвин Фрохики. Ты меня знаешь как ОдинСтрела1. А остальные…

ТОШ  
ОдинСтрелы 2 и 3?

ФРОХИКИ  
Красота и ум!

ТОШ  
Не ожидала такого.

ФРОХИКИ  
Такого же, как ты? А стоило бы. Поздоровайтесь, джентльмены.

_Лэнгли, нехарактерно дружелюбный и приветливый, пожимает руку Тош, обмениваясь парой-тройкой слов. Байерс возбужден, словно в присутствии супермодели. Тош, захваченная волной внимания, расцветает на глазах.  
_  
ГВЕН  
Тош? На какие сайты ты ходишь?

ТОШ  
Кхм…

ЛЭНГЛИ  
Если мы скажем, придется тебя убить.

ТОШ  
Конспирологические тусовки. Откуда, думаешь, я узнала, где это устройство?

ЛЭНГЛИ  
Скажи, что у тебя есть показатели.

ТОШ  
У меня есть показатели.

ГВЕН  
Тош!

ТОШ  
Чего? Мы перед ними в долгу. И они и так уже в теме.  
(Стрелкам) Мне нужны компьютеры поновее, чем здесь.

БАЙЕРС  
Сюда, мисс.

ОУЭН  
А вот и ботанский патруль.

ЛЭНГЛИ  
Не связывайся с ботанами, мужик.

ОУЭН  
А то что, ты меня жестоко оттвиттеришь?

ЛЭНГЛИ  
Хакну твой акк в ВоВе. И разбросаю инфу, что ты – квест в местном групповушном борделе.

_Одарив Оуэна на прощание злобными взглядами, Одинокие Стрелки провожают Тош на выход. Оуэн собирается с силами, восстанавливая гордость и голос.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Так, да? Ну и… тебе того же!

ГВЕН  
Ревнуешь?

ОУЭН  
Ох, заткни пасть, Купер.

_Малдер, который рылся в столе, появляется с пакетом семечек.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Кто-нибудь хочет семечек?

ЯНТО?  
Простите, что?

ОУЭН  
Семечки подсолнуха, ты, провинциал. Вот, бросай сюда.

_Малдер заворачивает верх пакета и бросает его Оуэну. Тот легко ловит пакет, берет оттуда пригоршню и одним ловким движением снова заворачивает. Передает Янто.  
Янто с сомнением разглядывает пакет.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Вот уж не думал, что вы, именно вы не станете следовать основному правилу путешественников!

ЯНТО  
Не пить воду?

ОУЭН  
Будучи в Риме…

_Янто предлагает пакет Скалли, та секунду размышляет, потом берет немного семечек. Передает пакет Гвен.  
_  
СКАЛЛИ  
Итак, Оуэн, любопытная у тебя команда.

ГВЕН  
У него? Команда?

ОУЭН  
Моя команда. Я в ней, значит, она моя. Ага. Я доктор.

_Малдер и Скалли напускают похожий вежливо-недоверчивый вид.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Чего? Я доктор! Доктор Оуэн Харпер, кмн. Анализирую образцы, делаю заключения, провожу вскрытия.

СКАЛЛИ  
Вскрытия?

ОУЭН  
Вскрытия. Как когда кто-то умирает, ага? Моя работа – выяснить, что их убило.

ГВЕН  
Когда можешь понять, какого они пола.

ОУЭН  
Заткнись, Гвен.

СКАЛЛИ  
А вы?

ОУЭН  
Констебль Гвендолин…

ГВЕН  
Эй!

ОУЭН  
…Купер. Связи с полицией. Хотя, единственный полисмэн, с которым она, припоминаю, связывалась, был высокий, блондинистый и ухлестывал за ней.

ГВЕН  
Прекрати докапываться до констебля Эдди.

ОУЭН  
Видите? Даже она это признает!

МАЛДЕР  
И вы действительно… команда?

ОУЭН  
Кажется, свою напарницу ты так не достаешь.

_Скалли подзадоривает Малдера взглядом, чтобы тот возразил._  
  
МАЛДЕР  
Мне нравится… обычная… рабочая обстановка.

ОУЭН  
(Янто) Слышал? Вот так звучит по-американски полная, несусветная хрень.


	3. Глава 3. Проверки

ОУЭН  
(Янто) Слышал? Вот так звучит по-американски полная, несусветная хрень.

_Скалли тихонько хихикает. Приходит в себя, кажется слегка смущенной. Встает и твердо кладет пакет с семечками Малдеру на стол. Оуэн сияет от счастья, что рассмешил ее своей шуткой.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
(Янто) А ты? Младший полевой агент?

ЯНТО  
На самом деле, слегка дилетант. Отправляюсь туда, где я нужен. Делаю что должен.

ОУЭН  
Звучит, как будто он вышибалой работает. Он чай подает. Жратву нам приносит. Убирает. Трахается с боссом.

ЯНТО и ГВЕН  
Эй!

ГВЕН  
Оуэн!

ОУЭН  
Чего?

ЯНТО  
А вы, агент… Малдер?

МАЛДЕР  
Фокс Малдер.

_Янто улыбается. Малдер улыбается в ответ.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Мы с агентом Скалли напарники. Расследуем преступления с паранормальными особенностями.

ГВЕН  
Почти как мы.

_Скалли с любопытством наклоняется вперед.  
_  
СКАЛЛИ  
Кто ваша ведущая организация? Британское правительство? МИ-5? МИ-6?

ОУЭН  
Не-а! Кучка кретинов в костюмах, только и всего. Мы занимаемся штуками, от которых эти парни станут белыми, как простыня, и мамочку начнут звать.

ЯНТО  
Джек, кхм, наш начальник капитан Харкнесс, считает, что ни британская общественность…

_Гвен фыркает, как будто эта проблема – ее больное место.  
_  
ГВЕН  
Ни вообще любая общественность.

ЯНТО  
Не готова к тому, что происходит в действительности. И, учитывая почти всеобщую эпидемию отрицания после Кэнери Уорф, я склонен согласиться.

МАЛДЕР  
Кэнери Уорф?

ОУЭН  
(ухмыляясь) Попроси нашу секретаршу и, может, он расскажет тебе.

_Янто краснеет, заметно подавляя желание одарить Оуэна злобным взглядом.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Итак, мисс… Скалли?

СКАЛЛИ  
На самом деле, доктор Скалли. Во время расследований большая часть медицинских манипуляций лежит на мне.

ОУЭН  
О, правда?

_Гвен смеется в пригоршню семечек. Янто изучает шкафы с папками, пытаясь скрыть, что закатывает глаза.  
_  
СКАЛЛИ  
Да.

ОУЭН  
И что у вас на очереди? Что-то странное, причудливое, неожиданное?

СКАЛЛИ  
Не совсем. Нет.

МАЛДЕР  
А как насчет того тела, которое мы нашли возле Шебойгана?

_Скалли выглядит так, как будто говорит Малдеру заткнуться нахрен.  
_  
СКАЛЛИ  
Уверена, что не имею понятия, о чем вы, агент Малдер.

МАЛДЕР  
Тело? Вынутое изо льда? Кажется, мы должны развлекать этих ребят, а что может быть занятнее, чем помогать делать вскрытие?

_Льдисто-голубой взгляд Скалли может отморозить яйца йети. Малдер, которому за год досталось огромное количество подобных взглядов, беспечно его игнорирует.  
_  
СКАЛЛИ  
Не сомневаюсь, что смогу справиться сама, Малдер.

ОУЭН  
Одно только слово, и я могу взглянуть на него для вас. Свежий взгляд: может, замечу то, что вы пропустили. Никогда нельзя быть уверенным.

_Скалли беспомощно глядит на Янто и Гвен. Та колеблется.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Ой, да брось ты. Могу гарантировать: неважно, что там у тебя, я повидал и повонючей, поопасней, постранней и побезумней. Скорее всего, каждодневно.

МАЛДЕР  
Не был бы так уверен.

ОУЭН  
Так или иначе, я буду рад помочь. Показать, что я не просто беспардонный тип, который всех перекрикивает.

_Гвен и Янто язвительно молчат. Скалли оценивающе смотрит на Оуэна.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Серьезно, с нашим шефом, не будь я чертовски хорош в своей профессии, он бы меня вышвырнул и нашел нового костоправа.

_Скалли взглядом просит подтверждения у Янто.  
_  
ЯНТО  
На самом деле, доктор Скалли, он бы так и сделал.

_Скалли бросает на Гвен еще один умоляющий взгляд. Гвен с решительным, готовым защищать видом щелкает последние семечки и встает, отряхивая руки о джинсы.  
_  
ГВЕН  
Хорошо. Куда нам идти?

ОУЭН  
Нам?

ГВЕН  
«Нам». В смысле, тебе, леди-доктору и мне.

ОУЭН  
С каких пор тебя туда позвали?

ГВЕН  
С этого момента. Доктор Скалли?

_Скалли с заметным облегчением улыбается.  
_  
СКАЛЛИ  
Конечно. Свежий взгляд.

_Гвен улыбается в ответ. Скалли направляется к выходу из комнаты.  
_  
ОУЭН  
(под нос, Гвен) Динамщица.

ГВЕН  
Дуэнья.

ОУЭН  
Дур-ну-шка, дур-ну-шка!

_Уходя, Гвен усмехается Малдеру, а тот отвечает такой же благодарной и веселой усмешкой.  
Когда Малдер поднимает голову, Янто прибирает кабинет.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Ты не обязан этого делать.

ЯНТО  
Я не против.

_Янто собирает со стола папки с делами и начинает уверенно их раскладывать. Малдер осторожно, но твердо кладет руку ему на предплечье.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Прости, но это дела. Засекреченные.

_Янто одаряет его своей фирменной милой улыбкой и высвобождает руку из пальцев Малдера. Продолжает раскладывать.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Я работаю на агентство, которое вне правительства, выше полиции, существует уже век, на человека, который – у меня есть причина в это верить – провалился сквозь разлом во времени и пространстве в поисках легендарного инопланетянина, известного лучше всего тем, что он постоянно спасает Землю.

МАЛДЕР  
Ладно, ты меня подловил, но эти…

_Понимая, что Янто сортирует дела идеально, Малдер замолкает.  
_  
ЯНТО  
По сравнению с тем беспорядком, который Джек устраивает дома, это как два пальца об асфальт. Предпочитаешь кофе или чай?

_Малдер снова удивляется.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
На самом деле, кофе, но то, что есть поблизости, на гурманство не потянет. Мы проработали много странных часов.

ЯНТО  
Как и мы.

_Янто на пару минут выходит из комнаты. Возвращается с импровизированным подносом и двумя непарными чашками, полными горячего кофе.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Извини за непрезентабельность.

МАЛДЕР  
Господи, пахнет восхитительно.

ЯНТО  
(с полуухмылкой) Путь к сердцу мужчины лежит через кофеин.

_Малдер берет чашку и благодарно кивает. Янто берет свою. Присаживается на угол стола Малдера, принимая такую позу, которая наиболее выгодно подчеркнет фигуру.  
Малдер усаживается в кресло перед столом, глядя самоуверенно и весело. Делает первый аккуратный глоток, слегка краснеет и задерживает дыхание.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Твой шеф – счастливый человек.

ЯНТО  
Моего шефа здесь нет.

_Янто двусмысленно касается губами чашки, глядя сквозь опущенные ресницы. Малдер отвечает уклончивым, но заинтересованным взглядом.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
У тебя такой приятный акцент.

_Янто самоуничижительно фыркает.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Все бы так думали. Порой из-за этого у меня проблемы, особенно если я уезжаю далеко от дома.

_Малдер делает еще глоток. Сдерживает стон, потому что кофе потрясающе вкусный. Тяжело сглатывает, чтобы удержать самообладание.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
А где дом?

ЯНТО  
Кардифф. Уэльс.

МАЛДЕР  
Юго-запад Британии?

ЯНТО  
Не так далеко на запад, как Корнуолл, но достаточно. Возле Северна.

МАЛДЕР  
Реки, которая отделяет Англию от Уэльса?

ЯНТО  
Именно ее.

_Оба в унисон поднимают чашки. Вместе пьют, не сводя друг с друга взглядов. Малдер первым отводит глаза и смотрит на бедро Янто. Крепче сжимает пальцы на чашке, чтобы не потянуться к нему рукой.  
Янто немного сдвигается с края стола, еле заметно придвигаясь ближе.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Итак… дела? Должно быть, у себя ты постоянно занимаешься систематикой, раз действуешь так… эффективно.

_Взгляд Янто теплый и многозначительный.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Дома я занимаюсь очень многими вещами. Люблю заботиться о людях.

МАЛДЕР  
Например, о своем начальнике? Капитане?..

ЯНТО  
Харкнессе. Да. Но здесь и сейчас его нет.

_Следующую фразу Янто топит в новом глотке кофе.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Зато есть ты.

_Малдер, волнуясь, делает еще глоток, глядя Янто в глаза. Спустя мгновение снова отводит взгляд.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Откуда твой шеф знает моего?

ЯНТО  
Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Он никогда мне ничего не рассказывает.

МАЛДЕР  
Зато ты рассказываешь ему все.

_В воздухе повисает незаданный вопрос. Взгляд у Янто сальный.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Говорю ему то, что он должен знать.

МАЛДЕР  
Звучит не слишком честно.

_Янто проводит пальцами вдоль стопки папок.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Знал бы ты Джека так же хорошо, как я, решил бы, что более чем честно.

_Малдер кладет руку на папки, касаясь руки Янто.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Итак… систематизация. Полагаю, тебя можно найти под буквой «В» - «валлиец»?

ЯНТО  
Нет. Под буквой «С».

МАЛДЕР  
«Северн»?

ЯНТО  
«Свободный».

_Они одновременно хихикают и придвигаются друг к другу для поцелуя. Малдер встает, притягивая к себе Янто. Поначалу поцелуй нежный и испытующий, медленно, но верно усиливающийся.  
_  
ЯНТО  
У нас не так много времени.

_Малдер сжимает его член сквозь брюки. Неожиданный румянец загорается на щеках Янто.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Достаточно.

_Они вытаскивают друг у друга рубашки из брюк и продолжают с тихим смехом целоваться. Малдер косится на дверь и затаскивает Янто за шкаф. Прижимает к стене. Янто просовывает руку за пояс его брюк, не сводя с Малдера глаз, отслеживая любую реакцию. Малдер снова целует его, на этот раз яростнее.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Что это с тобой?

ЯНТО  
Не уверен, но никто не жаловался.

_Янто резко разворачивается и припечатывает Малдера к стене. Малдер обхватает его затылок одной рукой, вторую сует в брюки. Янто задерживает дыхание, хотя, улыбаясь, снова целует Малдера.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Это потому, что твой шеф… сбежал… с моим.

ЯНТО  
Да. И потому, что ты чертовски сексуальный.

_Посмеиваясь, Малдер обхватывает пальцами член Янто. Тот отвечает взаимностью. Они ловят подходящий ритм, комбинацию поглаживаний и поцелуев.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Нас застукают.

ЯНТО  
Именно поэтому это и прикольно.

_Ухмыляясь, Малдер целует его опять. Янто, не прекращая двигать рукой, сует вторую в карман костюма. Вытаскивает два носовых платка и тюбик со смазкой. Малдер весел и возбужден.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Хотел бы я взглянуть на твою должностную инструкцию.

ЯНТО  
«Будь готов к любой неожиданности…»

_Янто прячет платки подмышку. Широким жестом наносит смазку.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Особенно к тем, которые имеют отношение к сексу.

_Поочередно посмеиваясь и задыхаясь, Малдер и Янто дрочат друг другу в унисон.  
Янто придвигается ближе, так, чтобы губы оказались прямо возле уха Малдера.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Могу сказать тебе правду.

_Малдер невольно вздрагивает.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Я хочу верить…

_Янто прикусывает мочку уха Малдера, заставляя его вздрогнуть еще раз.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Сказать?..

_Свободной рукой Малдер сжимает плечо Янто.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Пожалуйста.

_Янто посмеивается. Вздрагивает от удовольствия, улыбается, когда Малдер касается его. Целует и проводит языком вдоль линии подбородка Малдера. Малдер, тяжело дыша, откидывает голову назад, сдаваясь.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Начнем с Кэнери Уорф…

_Янто прихватывает губами и прикусывает ухо Малдера. Шепчет секреты таким тихим голосом, что его слышит только Малдер. Янто двигает рукой скорее, и Малдер больше не в силах сосредоточиться, чтобы следовать его примеру. Малдер прикусывает губу, чтобы не застонать, отчаянно пытаясь не пропустить ни слова.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Пожалуйста, я не смогу…

_Янто вежливо прикрывает ему рот свободной ладонью. Малдер цепляется за него, напряженный от желания и предвкушения. Бормотание Янто – ровный гул запретных знаний. Он подводит Малдера все ближе и ближе к грани.  
Малдер сжимает пальцы у Янто на плечах, цепляясь за пиджак. Выгибает спину. Ладонь Янто на его губах глушит вскрик, когда Малдер резко кончает. Платок у Янто наготове.  
Когда Янто убирает руку, Малдер захлебывается воздухом. Дрожащими пальцами обхватывает лицо Янто. Целует немного беспорядочно. Опирается о стену, касаясь ее затылком.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Все в порядке, агент?

МАЛДЕР  
В полном.  
(понимает) А ты?..

_Янто берет Малдера за руку (за ту, которая дрочила его член пару минут назад). Подносит к его губам.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Попробуй.

_Малдер, все еще пытаясь восстановить дыхание, проводит по ладони языком. Одобрительно хмыкает.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Если верить Джеку, каждый воспринимает это несколько по-другому. Для меня это всегда темный шоколад.

_Невысказанное предположение повисает в воздухе. Малдер хихикает.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Погоди минутку.

_Он целует Янто наполовину благодарно, наполовину собственнически. Янто отвечает, поначалу осторожно и испытующе, но все крепче и крепче. Малдер снова прижимается к нему. Разворачивается, прижимая Янто к стене. Цепляет большими пальцами пояс его брюк и медленно стягивает.  
Член Янто, возбужденный, торчит, касаясь живота. Смотрит Янто немного диковато, щеки горят от с трудом сдерживаемого желания.  
Малдер улыбается.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Темный шоколад?

ЯНТО  
Все чувствуют разный вкус.

МАЛДЕР  
Не против, если у меня будет другой?

ЯНТО  
О, да, конечно.

_Малдер опускается на колени, и теперь очередь вздрагивать за Янто. Малдер берет в рот его член, глубоко заглатывает. Янто прикрывает рот рукой, чтобы приглушить стон.  
_  
 **ИНТ.: КЛАДОВКА В ОСОБНЯКЕ. ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ  
** _Джек затаскивает Скиннера в кладовку. Хлопает дверью, закрывая. Снаружи ревет сигнализация.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
Черт побери, Джек!

ДЖЕК  
Этого не должно было случиться…

СКИННЕР  
Но случилось.

_Джек достает из кармана небольшое устройство и сильно его встряхивает. Устройство гудит, и сигнализация снаружи смолкает.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
Что это?

ДЖЕК  
Способ выгадать для нас немного времени.

СКИННЕР  
Снова инопланетная технология? Я думал…

ДЖЕК  
Я не собираюсь сейчас с тобой спорить. Особенно когда ты неправ.

СКИННЕР  
Я прав.

ДЖЕК  
У нас есть время…

СКИННЕР  
Мы заперты в кладовке.

_Джек, довольный, пялится на него.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
Серьезно? Ты подаешь мне такую реплику и ждешь, что я буду вести себя хорошо?

_Скиннер пытается обойти Джека. Заканчивается все тем, что они стоят нос к носу. Джек придвигается теснее. Скиннер задерживает дыхание. Джек улыбается.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
Даже не начинай, Джек.

_Джек отступает на шаг – настолько, насколько позволяет размер кладовки.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
Я о таком и не мечтаю.

СКИННЕР  
Вызывай свою команду.

ДЖЕК  
Уже написал смску.

СКИННЕР  
Когда?

ДЖЕК  
Она уже готова. Нажать, и отправится.

СКИННЕР  
У тебя была смс, что тебя запрут в кладовой?

ДЖЕК  
У меня была смс, что я попал в неприятности и меня нужно вытащить. Они должны быть здесь, это дело пяти минут. Этот прибор скроет наше тепловое излучение и обманет сигнализацию. Просто нужно переждать и не сдавать позиций. 

_Джек снова прижимается к Скиннеру. Глаза Скиннера темнеют от похоти и гнева. Глотая ругательство, он хватает рукой Джека за затылок. Тянет к себе. Джек с готовностью его целует. Сопротивляется именно так, чтобы возбудить Скиннера сильнее.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
Ненавижу тебя.

ДЖЕК  
Много вас таких.

_Поцелуй агрессивный. Кусачий. Два альфа-самца борются за верховенство. Джек отбивается ровно настолько, чтобы Скиннер мог победить в поцелуе.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
Я по тебе скучал.

СКИННЕР  
Заткнись.

_Скиннер припечатывает Джека к стене кладовки. Прижимает его всем телом.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
Этого никогда не было.

ДЖЕК  
Так точно, сэр!


	4. Глава 4. Потерянное время

**ИНТ.: ИМПРОВИЗИРОВАННАЯ КОМНАТА ОДИНОКИХ СТРЕЛКОВ. ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ  
** _На столах там и сям стоят компьютеры, собранные на скорую руку, валяются документы, журналы, пустые коробки из-под пиццы, всякие-разные банки из-под содовой – все, чего можно ожидать от логова хакеров и психов-конспирологов.  
Тош, словно ботанская версия Скарлетт О’Хара, сидит в окружении своих кавалеров-Стрелков. Она указывает на экран.  
_  
ТОШ  
Вот. Он активировал диффузер.

ФРОХИКИ  
Диффузер?

БАЙЕРС  
Какая-то инопланетная технология. Скрывает инфракрасное излучение?

ТОШ  
(кивает) А еще заглушает звуки и прочее. И сбивает с толку сигнализацию.

ЛЭНГЛИ  
Прошу, скажи, что это была твоя идея?

ТОШ  
Была моя.

ЛЭНГЛИ  
Великолепно и блестяще!

_Расцветая от похвалы, Тош улыбается Лэнгли. Тот смущенно улыбается в ответ.  
_  
ТОШ  
Главное – частота. Такого я никогда не видела.

ЛЭНГЛИ  
(глупо ухмыляясь) Ага. Ты такого никогда не видела.

_Тош снова нажимает на кнопки. Вытаскивает КПК из подставки для подзарядки.  
_  
ТОШ  
Здесь. Все должно быть синхронизировано.

ЛЭНГЛИ  
Синхронизация – это хорошо.

_Фрохики еле ощутимо хлопает Лэнгли по затылку.  
_  
ЛЭНГЛИ  
(встряхиваясь) Итак, ты можешь использовать это в работе?

ТОШ  
Чтобы их отследить? Да. Точность до десяти сантиметров.

ЛЭНГЛИ  
Достаточно точно.

_Лэнгли с тоской наблюдает, как Тош передает КПК Байерсу.  
_  
ТОШ  
Джек может позвонить в любую секунду.

БАЙЕРС  
Я решил, что он хочет взяться за это дело сам. Эм, вместе с замдиректора Скиннером.

ТОШ  
Вероятно, он так и хотел, но Джек имеет привычку встревать в неприятности.

ЛЭНГЛИ  
А ты снова вытащишь его из них.

_Тош самоуничижительно дергает плечами.  
_  
ТОШ  
Это просто моя работа.

ЛЭНГЛИ  
И ты восхитительна… В работе. В смысле, восхитительно выполняешь свою работу.

ТОШ  
Спасибо.

_С умилением следя за обменом любезностями, Фрохики машет Байерсу. Тот не замечает.  
_  
ФРОХИКИ  
Эй, Байерс! Может, поможешь мне в другой комнате? Нам… м-м-м… надо освоиться с этим оборудованием.

ТОШ  
Буду рада помочь.

ФРОХИКИ  
Нет. Все в порядке. Мы справимся. Вы с Лэнгли должны остаться здесь, чтобы…

БАЙЕРС  
Отслеживать соединение. Продолжать в том же духе. М-м-м… чтобы соединения работали и не закрывались. Действовали.

_Вежливо улыбаясь Тош, Фрохики закатывает глаза.  
_  
ФРОХИКИ  
Абсолютно.

ТОШ  
Ну, если вы считаете…

ФРОХИКИ  
Мы считаем. Мы правда, правда считаем.

_Они оставляют Лэнгли и Тош в одиночестве. Лэнгли пялится на Тош безнадежно влюбленным взглядом. В тот миг, когда закрывается дверь, Тош неуверенно ерзает на стуле.  
_  
ТОШ  
Твои друзья очень милые.

ЛЭНГЛИ  
Что? О. Ага. Они ничего.

_Тош набирается смелости и смотрит на него искоса.  
_  
ТОШ  
Ты тоже очень милый.

ЛЭНГЛИ  
Ну, не каждый день выпадает шанс побывать в обществе истинной веб-богини.

ТОШ  
(краснея) Я не богиня.

ЛЭНГЛИ  
После того, как ты выложила взлом ЦРУ? Для меня – да.

_Расхрабрившись, Тош разворачивает кресло так, чтобы оказаться лицом к Лэнгли.  
_  
ТОШ  
Твои друзья надолго вышли, как думаешь?

ЛЭНГЛИ  
Не знаю. А что?

_Медленно и уверенно Тош влезает Лэнгли на колени, усаживаясь на него верхом. Обнимает его за плечи и наклоняется так, что ее губы едва не касаются его губ.  
_  
ЛЭНГЛИ  
(не дыша) О!

_Поцелуй одновременно пылкий и невинный. Страсти постепенно разгораются. Лэнгли ласкает спину Тош.  
Телефон Тош звонит. Выругавшись, она сбрасывает звонок.  
_  
ЛЭНГЛИ  
Кто это?

ТОШ  
Тот, кто может подождать.

ЛЭНГЛИ  
Но разве ты не…

ТОШ  
Оуэн разберется.

_Она глушит возможные протесты поцелуем. Спустя миг Лэнгли отвечает с тем же пылом.  
_  
 **ИНТ.: ПРОЗЕКТОРСКАЯ. ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ  
** _Оуэн и Скалли, низко склонившись, изучают внутренности трупа инопланетянина.  
_  
ОУЭН  
…и это точно не бронхиальный мешок. Слишком много жидкости. Надо проверить, но больше похоже на второй желудок. 

СКАЛЛИ  
Второй?.. Зачем бы этому парню понадобились два желудка?

ОУЭН  
А зачем бы корове понадобилось четыре? Разные существа. Разные диеты. Разные патологии.

_Оуэн тянется к Скалли, указывая на другую часть трупа.  
_  
ОУЭН  
А теперь, если можно, я обращу ваше внимание, доктор Скалли, на правые артериальные створки…

_В голову Оуэна попадает языкодержатель.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Эй! Я консультирую милую леди-доктора!

ГВЕН  
Твоя «консультация» выглядит слишком уж доброжелательной, Оуэн.

_Скалли с живым интересом разглядывает место на трупе, которое указал Оуэн.  
_  
СКАЛЛИ  
Он даже близко не похож на человека.

_Оуэн бросает предупреждающий взгляд на Гвен, которая так же предупреждающе смотрит в ответ, подбрасывая и ловя второй языкодержатель.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Пять очков леди-доктору! Совсем не человек.

СКАЛЛИ  
Но это не может… что же это?

ОУЭН  
Или отличная подделка, или что-то вроде цефалопода. Но очень похоже на человека. Когда Джек вернется, надо у него спросить.

СКАЛЛИ  
Джек? Вы имеете в виду того капитана? Того, с кем знаком замдиректора Скиннер?

ОУЭН  
Высокий, кокетливый, бравый ублюдок в голубой летной шинели? Да, это Джек.

СКАЛЛИ  
Откуда они друг друга знают?

ОУЭН  
Я не я буду, если знаю, но… зная Джека… инсайдерская информация говорит – дело в сексе.

СКАЛЛИ  
Что, простите?

ОУЭН  
Твой босс. Мой босс. Трахаются как кролики.

СКАЛЛИ  
Чт… Замдиректора Скиннер не гей… у него жена, ради бога!

ОУЭН  
Борода его долга, да не выросли рога.

СКАЛЛИ  
Борода… Что? Слушайте, может, я и не великий знаток гей-культуры, но уверена, я бы… Ох-х-х-х.

ОУЭН  
Что – «ох-х-х-х»?

СКАЛЛИ  
Ничего.

_Скалли снова поворачивается к трупу.  
_  
СКАЛЛИ  
Так вы действительно считаете, что это пришелец?

ОУЭН  
Конечно, пришелец. Вопрос только в том, какой пришелец, и что имелось в виду под «Ох-х-х».

СКАЛЛИ  
Просто… вы кажетесь очень осведомленными о… вещах.

ОУЭН  
Ты думаешь, я гей?  
(смеется) Скажи ей, Гвен.

ГВЕН  
(с наигранной невинностью широко раскрывает глаза) Рассказать что?

ОУЭН  
Расскажи ей… ну, ты знаешь… о нас с тобой.

ГВЕН  
А, да. Мы с Оуэном работаем вместе уже… сколько? Шесть месяцев? Год?

ОУЭН  
Да не это. Другое.

ГВЕН  
Что – другое?

ОУЭН  
Ту часть, где мы с тобой…

ГВЕН  
Что? О! Не всегда сразу врубаюсь. О, уверена, очень умная леди-доктор уже догадалась, о чем ты.

СКАЛЛИ  
Это совершенно нормально и здорово, доктор Харпер.

ОУЭН  
Я не…! Ты…

_Злобный взгляд Оуэна обещает Гвен «Ты за это получишь».  
Гвен моргает, изображая невинность.  
Скалли выразительно прокашливается.  
_  
СКАЛЛИ  
Теперь, доктор Харпер, если вы не против, мне действительно хотелось бы узнать ваше мнение о том, что это такое.

_Оуэн угрюмо поворачивается к трупу.  
Телефон Оуэна, лежащий на стойке, звенит.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Можешь ответить, Гвен?

_Гвен молчит, сверля взглядом Скалли, которая полностью сосредоточена на трупе и выглядит пораженной. Оуэн злобно зыркает.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Я – я! – могу держать руки при себе, и, кроме того…

_Он поднимает затянутые в резиновые перчатки руки, с которых капает инопланетная слизь.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Не слишком-то удобно будет пошликать кому-то, ага?

_С многострадальным вздохом Гвен, бросив недовольный взгляд и погрозив пальцем, хватает мобильный Оуэна и выходит, чтобы ответить на звонок.  
Оуэн играет бровями, глядя на Скалли.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Наконец мы одни.

СКАЛЛИ  
Должно быть, это что-то вроде…

_Оуэн, возвращаясь к работе, подходит ближе.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Орган кровообмена, кажется. Хотя и не сердце. Не думаю, что у них есть сердца. А если есть, то кучка маленьких вместо одной большой помпы. На самом деле так эффективнее.

СКАЛЛИ  
Серьезно, доктор Харпер, на что я смотрю?

ОУЭН  
Ни на что страшное. Я все-таки голосую за цефалопода, хотя, как я говорил, Джек знает лучше, чем я.

_Оборачиваясь, Скалли оказывается почти вплотную к Оуэну. У него перехватывает дыхание, но вместо неджетнльменского движения он осторожно пятится.  
Скалли искренне улыбается.  
_  
СКАЛЛИ  
Вы полны сюрпризов, доктор Харпер.

ОУЭН  
«Оуэн». И я не хочу позволять себе «Потому что я не гей и ты мне нравишься». Но, полагаю, ты и тот тип Малдер?..

СКАЛЛИ  
Напарники, только и всего.

_Оуэн стаскивает перчатки, готовясь к тому, что его отвергнут. Скалли подходит к нему. Тоже стягивает перчатки.  
_  
СКАЛЛИ  
Спасибо, доктор Харпер.

ОУЭН  
«Оуэн».

СКАЛЛИ  
Оуэн. Ваши знания уникальны и потрясающи. Я хотела бы консультироваться с вами, если можно.

_Оуэн выдавливает полуулыбку, затем серьезнеет. Вздыхает.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Жаль, не выйдет.

СКАЛЛИ  
Ваш начальник против сотрудничества с другими агентствами?

ОУЭН  
И да, и нет. Все сложно.

СКАЛЛИ  
Ну что ж, если все же получится…

ОУЭН  
Ага. Я позвоню.

_Они моют руки. Повисает дружеское молчание. Оуэн первым вытирает руки, предлагает Скалли свежее полотенце. Та его принимает.  
_  
СКАЛЛИ  
Ты не такой, каким мне показался.

ОУЭН  
Со мной так постоянно.

_Он начинает протягивать к ней руки.  
_  
ГВЕН  
Оуэн!

_Оуэн испуганно отшатывается.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Чего? Чего, блинский нафиг, чего тебе?!

ГВЕН  
Это Джек. Мы ему нужны, а я не могу нигде найти Янто или Малдера.

ОУЭН  
Ты за шкафом смотрела?

ГВЕН  
За шка…?

ОУЭН  
(раздраженно) Да чтоб тебя!  
(Скалли) Идем.

**ИНТ.: КАБИНЕТ МАЛДЕРА. ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ  
** _Гвен, Оуэн и Скалли врываются в кабинет.  
_  
ГВЕН  
Янто?

СКАЛЛИ  
Малдер?

ОУЭН  
Эй! Секретарша?

_Нет ответа. В комнате тишина. Раздраженный, Оуэн открывает дверь, ведущую в  
_ **АРХИВ ДЕЛ  
** _Проверяет за шкафами. Никого там нет.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Да блядь. Мы и без них справимся.

ГВЕН  
(Скалли) Есть мысли, куда могли отправиться Тош и эти парни?

СКАЛЛИ  
Ага. Сюда.

_За дверью, ведущей в архив дел, прижавшись к стене стоят Малдер и Янто. Когда Оуэн закрывает дверь, они заговорщически хихикают. Потом целуются.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Еще чуть-чуть, и все.

_Малдер согласно угукает. Прижимает Янто к стене, крепко целует. Янто увлеченно отвечает на эти знаки внимания.  
Малдер снова опускается на колени.  
Янто захлебывается воздухом. Зажимает рот кулаком, чтобы не издать ни звука, пусть Малдер и пытается выдавить их из него.  
_  
 **ИНТ.: КЛАДОВКА В ОСОБНЯКЕ. ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ  
** _Джек умело отсасывает Скиннеру, а его румянец даже в темноте предательски выдает мешанину его эмоций. Мгновение к мгновению он в восторге, в ужасе, в ярости – полный диапазон человеческих эмоций.  
Свободную руку Джек засунул себе в брюки, исподволь, но размеренно дроча. Он выпускает член Скиннера изо рта достаточно, чтобы облизать два пальца. Заглатывает его член до корня, заставляя Скиннера захлебнуться воздухом. Просовывает руку между его ног к заднице. Едва ощутимо касается…  
Скиннер немедленно открывает глаза и отшвыривает Джека в сторону.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
Даже не думай!

_Скиннер разворачивает Джека, стягивает с него брюки. Плюет на пальцы, засовывает и проворачивает несколько раз: грубая прелюдия. В нетерпении он хватается за собственный член.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
Ненавижу тебя!

_Джек ухмыляется, невзирая на грубое обращение.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
Знаю.

_Скиннер резким толчком входит. Джек шипит сквозь зубы, на его щеках мелькает румянец удовольствия.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
Нас… за… стукают.

СКИННЕР  
Завали ебало, капитан!

_Ухмыляясь в темноте, Джек прикусывает губу. Начинает постанывать. Скиннер одной рукой распускает галстук. Закидывает петлю Джеку на голову и затыкает ему галстуком рот.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
Я сказал, завали ебало, Харкнесс!

_Стараясь скрыть, насколько ему это нравится, Джек упирается руками в стену, пока Скиннер продолжает его трахать.  
_  
 **СНАРУЖИ  
** _Слышатся приближающиеся шаги.  
_  
 **ВНУТРИ  
** _Скиннер замирает. Зажимает Джеку рот ладонью. Несколько напряженных мгновений притягивает его к себе.  
_  
 **СНАРУЖИ  
** _Шаги удаляются.  
_  
 **ВНУТРИ  
** _Джек приглушенно смеется из-под кляпа. Разъярившись, Скиннер снова начинает трахать его.  
_  
 **ИНТ.: ЗА ДВЕРЬЮ ИПРОВИЗИРОВАННОЙ КОМНАТЫ ОДИНОКИХ СТРЕЛКОВ. ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ  
** _Фрохики и Байерс опираются о запертую дверь, притворяясь, что не слышат звуков, доносящихся из-за нее. Они с подчеркнутым равнодушием ковыряются в КПК.  
Байерс пытается беззаботно насвистывать. Прекращает, когда его мелодия начинает попадать в ритм стуков и стонов, доносящихся из-за двери.  
_  
ГВЕН  
Вот они где.

СКАЛЛИ  
Простите, я думала, они в следующей лаборатории.

ГВЕН  
Так где Тош?

ОУЭН  
И тощий блондинистый тип, стриженный под «рыбий хвост»?

_Фрохики и Байерс обмениваются взглядами.  
_  
ОУЭН  
О, да хватит вам! Время не резиновое.

ГВЕН  
Вы должны помочь нам обнаружить Джека.

ФРОХИКИ  
Да. Конечно. Это должно привести нас прямо к нему. К ним. Обоим.

_Изнутри раздается звук падения. Гортанный стон.  
_  
БАЙЕРС  
Ну, вперед! Время не резиновое.

ОУЭН  
Я только что это сказал. Где Тош?

_Снова глухой удар. Ритмичное поскрипывание, как будто кто-то доламывает вертящееся кресло.  
_  
ФРОХИКИ  
Они с Лэнгли…

БАЙЕРС  
Сотрудничают.

ФРОХИКИ  
Да. Осуществляют оттуда поддержку. Ведут виртуальный мониторинг…

БАЙЕРС  
Они оба великолепно ведут наблюдение.

ФРОХИКИ  
Лучше всех.

_Скалли, Гвен и Оуэн обмениваются подозрительными взглядами, но следуют за Фрохики и Байерсом в сторону холла.  
_  
 **ИНТ.: КАБИНЕТ МАЛДЕРА. ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ  
В АРХИВЕ ДЕЛ  
** _Счастливые Малдер и Янто, тяжело дыша, лежат, раскинувшись, на полу.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Агент Малдер?

МАЛДЕР  
М-м-м?

ЯНТО  
У меня появилась довольно подлая мысль.

МАЛДЕР  
Я весь внимание.

ЯНТО  
Мы всегда можем добраться до особняка раньше них и притвориться, что это их вина, что они нас не нашли.

МАЛДЕР  
Зло.  
(ухмыляется) Давай так и сделаем.

_Смеясь, они неуверенно поднимаются на ноги. Поправляют друг на друге одежду.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Кстати, спасибо.

_Малдер одаряет его своей фирменной ленивой ухмылкой.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Всегда пожалуйста.

_Они подбирают куртки и пистолеты, лежащие на/около стола. Направляются к двери.  
_  
ЭКСТ.: ОСОБНЯК. ПОЗЖЕ  
Гвен, Скалли и Оуэн ведут прикрывающий огонь, пока Джек, Скиннер, Фрохики и Байерс мчатся через двор.

СКИННЕР  
Это сработает получше.

ДЖЕК  
Это сработает.  
(включая гарнитуру) Тош. Чертовски надеюсь, что ты слушаешь, потому что мне действительно нужно выключить этот забор немедленно.

**ИНТ.: ИМПРОВИЗИРОВАННАЯ КОМНАТА ОДИНОКИХ СТРЕЛКОВ. ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ  
** _Тош и Лэнгли лежат на полу кучкой из потных рук и ног и мятой одежды.  
_  
ТОШ  
Все должно получиться, сэр.

_Лэнгли обнимает ее крепче. Тош гладит его волосы, целует в висок.  
_  
 **ЭКСТ.: ОСОБНЯК. ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ  
** _Ухмыляясь, Джек ускоряет темп. Скиннер с мрачным видом торопится, пытаясь его догнать.  
Забор впереди со свистом темнеет: брешь, благодаря которой у команды будет возможность перебраться.  
В поле зрения появляются два охранника, именно там, где забор отключился. Джек и Скиннер замирают.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
И что теперь?

_Внезапно появившиеся сзади Янто и Малдер скручивают охранникам руки и с наслаждением разоружают и выпроваживают их.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
Янто!

ЯНТО  
Сэр.

ДЖЕК  
Я думал, ты нас бросил.

ЯНТО  
Ни за что, сэр, просто… м-м-м… встал у них на пути.

ДЖЕК  
Отличный расчет времени.

ЯНТО  
И я этим горжусь.

_Джек, Скиннер, Фрохики, Байерс, Гвен и Скалли перелезают через отключенный забор. Прежде чем перелезть, Оуэн делает паузу.  
_  
ОУЭН  
Встал у них на пути?

МАЛДЕР  
(с милой улыбкой) Это наша версия и мы будем ее придерживаться.

СКАЛЛИ  
Давай, Оуэн!

_Малдер и Янто, глядя на Оуэна, одновременно поднимают брови.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Она назвала вас «Оуэн», доктор Харпер?

ЯНТО  
Уверен, что да.

ОУЭН  
О, заткнитесь! Идем, пока нас всех не перестреляли.

_Понимающе хихикая, Янто и Малдер следуют за Оуэном.  
_  
 **ИНТ.: КАБИНЕТ МАЛДЕРА. ПОЗЖЕ  
** _Малдер, Скалли, Скиер, Оуэн и Гвен сидят и стоят. Янто раздает кофе. Скиннер и Скалли с благодарностью пробуют, а Оуэн и Гвен просто держат чашки, незаметно стараясь не пить из них.  
Янто подает кофе Джеку. Тот нюхает, поднимает бровь. Янто краснеет. Поворачивается, чтобы отдать чашку Малдеру. Тот тепло и чарующе улыбается. Под знаками внимания Янто сияет.  
Скиннер выразительно прокашливается.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
Я ничему не помешаю, верно, агент Малдер?

_Сосредотачиваясь, Малдер переключается на кофе, отвлекается на восторг. Снова сосредотачивается.  
_  
МАЛДЕР  
Нет, сэр. Вы довольны тем, как все разрешилось?

СКИННЕР  
Ага. То, что нужно, у нас.

_Джек прячет за чашкой ухмылку.  
Входят Фрохики и Байерс. Янто вручает каждому из них по чашке кофе.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
Значит, вот оно. То, что мы искали, у нас. Все отлично сработало.

МАЛДЕР  
(Скиннеру) Сэр? Что нам делать со свидетелями?

_Скиннер прихлебывает кофе. Джек берет его руки в свои.  
_  
СКИННЕР  
На самом деле, мы с этим закончили, агент Малдер.

ДЖЕК  
И нам пора уходить.

ЯНТО  
Да, сэр.  
(Малдеру) Извини.

МАЛДЕР  
Не нужно никаких извинений.

ЯНТО  
Спасибо за гостеприимство

МАЛДЕР  
С удовольст…

_Малдер падает без сознания на скрещенные на столе руки. Скиннер закатывает глаза. Джек ловит его. Опускает на стул, на котором раньше сидел Янто. Фрохики теряет сознание. Гвен делает попытку подхватить Байерса, который тоже валится на пол.  
Оуэн нежно подхватывает Скалли. Кладет ее на пол. На его лице смесь из обеспокоенности, сожаления и гнева.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
Оуэн…

ОУЭН  
Отвянь, Джек.

_Джек улыбается, но больше не возражает.  
Янто ведет Малдера к его креслу, на его лице – сладковатая горечь привязанности.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
Я отправился за приключениями, но все веселье досталось тебе.

_Янто нюхает Джека. Усмехается.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Не все.

_Джек ласково треплет Янто по плечу.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
Весело было бы рассказать тебе об этом.

_Джек придвигается ближе.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
Не думаю, что ты готов поделиться со мной пикантными подробностями?

ЯНТО  
(улыбаясь) Возможно, сэр, когда мы вернемся домой.

ДЖЕК  
Ты заставляешь меня вытрясти это из тебя.

ЯНТО  
Всегда.

_Янто выскальзывает из объятий Джека. Ставит на поднос еще две чашки.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Но сначала, думаю, Тош и Лэнгли захотят выпить горячего.

_Джек крепко целует его.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
Коварный.

ЯНТО  
А ты не рад?

ДЖЕК  
Совершенно рад.

**ИНТ.: ИМПРОВИЗИРОВАННАЯ КОМНАТА ОДИНОКИХ СТРЕЛКОВ. ТО ЖЕ ВРЕМЯ  
** _Янто и Джек останавливаются у дверей.  
Тош вытаскивает бесчувственного Лэнгли. Она полностью одета. Смотрит на него, спящего, с сожалением.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
Ты правильно поступила.

_Тош кивает.  
_  
ЯНТО  
Извини, Тош.

ТОШ  
Все в порядке. Он и правда был…

ДЖЕК  
Милым?

ТОШ  
Я хотела сказать «восторженным», но «милый» тоже сойдет.

ЯНТО  
Что потом, сэр?

ДЖЕК  
Мы отправляемся домой. Но это было очень весело.

ОУЭН  
Может, для тебя.

_Джек со счастливой улыбкой пожимает плечами.  
_  
ДЖЕК  
Никогда нельзя быть уверенным. Они могут еще на что-нибудь сгодиться.

ГВЕН  
Как? Мы же дали им реткон.

ДЖЕК  
Врач, следователь по паранормальным делам и их начальник? Никогда нельзя быть уверенным. Торчвуд Три – маленькая команда. Может, когда-нибудь нам понадобится поддержка. Или замены.

ОУЭН  
Замены?

_Посмеиваясь, Джек выводит их прочь.  
_  
ОУЭН  
(голос за кадром) Нет, серьезно, Джек. В каком смысле «замены»?

_Янто выходит последним. Когда Малдер приоткрывает один глаз, сожаление на его лице тает, сменяясь улыбкой.  
Малдер показывает жестом «позвони мне». Янто кивает. Они обмениваются последней заговорщической улыбкой, потом Малдер снова притворяется бесчувственным.  
Янто прикрывает дверь.  
_  
Изображение гаснет.


End file.
